


[Podfic of] Take What We Want and Give the Rest Away

by klb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note: </p><p>About this podfic: I recorded this forweddingbeaches, who won my help_haiti auction. I hadn't read the fic before, but as I started working on the project I started to see what was so cool about it, and ended up very attached. The challenge for this one was trying to make the tone calm and thoughtful, since it is a story about gradual growth and discovery.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take What We Want and Give the Rest Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take What We Want and Give the Rest Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22477) by lux__aeterna. 



> Crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note: 
> 
> About this podfic: I recorded this forweddingbeaches, who won my help_haiti auction. I hadn't read the fic before, but as I started working on the project I started to see what was so cool about it, and ended up very attached. The challenge for this one was trying to make the tone calm and thoughtful, since it is a story about gradual growth and discovery.

Title: [Take What We Want and Give the Rest Away](http://lux--aeterna.livejournal.com/151227.html)  
Author: [](http://lux--aeterna.livejournal.com/profile)[**lux__aeterna**](http://lux--aeterna.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/))  
Fandom: American Idol S8  
Pairing: Kris/Adam  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 47:29  
Direct mp3 link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Take%20What%20We%20Want%20and%20Give%20the%20Rest%20Away.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Mediafire mp3 link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gnzotzuin3z)  
Podbook: [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/424954.html) (thank you, [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/))


End file.
